Skull Boy
Skull Boy (voiced by Scott McCord) is a young living skeleton. A man of many talents, Skull Boy is the mansion's official Jack of All Trades. From film directing to painting, cooking to cavern exploring, robotics to private investigating, Skull Boy can pretty much do it all. His only problem is that he can't seem to find one thing and stick to it for any serious length of time. But if Skull Boy doesn't know where he's going, it's mostly because he doesn't know where he's been. There have been subtle hints that Ruby has a crush on him and vice-versa. For example, in one episode,Quadragloomia, Skull Boy goes up to Ruby, which from her point of view, he's floating to her, to ask her an important question. Her heart beats faster, but it turns out he was just asking her to turn his book's pages as he was playing his instrument. Another time that would show this would be in the episode Ruby Cubed while doing the play that Poe was directing, called "Basil and Rosemary", ''Skull Boy was nervous and blushing when Poe wanted him to show more affection to "Rosemary", played by Ruby. It didn't help that Iris and Misery teased hooted at him he and Ruby share a balcony scene. He finds a hat that makes him perfectly recite Shakespeare, but has the effect of Misery and Iris fawning over him. In the end of the episode, he recites his lines without the hat, which makes Ruby swoon, showing he doesn't need the hat for Ruby to like him. Skull Boy also shows some affection for Ruby. For example, in the final episode 'Last Train to Gloomsville,'' ''Skull Boy is convinced that he is related to a long list of detectives and runs up to Ruby, giving her a hug, saying ''"Oh, Ruby, thank goodness you're okay!". In Skull Boy's endeavor to discover his roots, he has undergone many personas and occupations. Whenever he tries to find his persona, he usually says'' "I think I may have been related to a long line of (something)." ''These include the following: *painter *pilot *film director (especially for all episodes of Ruby Gloom) *private investigator (Skull Spade) *explorer *scientist *French chef (Monsieur Skulls) *documentary filmmaker *jazz musician (one of the Skele-Tunes) *carpenter *Shakespearean actor (Bazil) *etiquette expert *astronomer *psychiatrist *ice sculptor *action hero *Army general *layabout *talk show host (The Skull Boy Show) *ringmaster (of Gilbert's Flea Circus) *mechanic *animator *architect *inventor *tailor *show announcer *R.I.P.'s band manager *Misery's cousin Murky *malt shop worker *French inspector *train conductor/engineer Trivia *Skull Boy can speak in many accents, but not the languages. **His French accent is stronger than Venus. **Speaking of which, in the episode Misery Loves Company, Skull Boy spoke with a French accent and wore a fake moustache, similar to Jacques LaLean from Beetlejuice. *Skull Boy has feelings on Ruby, but clueless about hers. **Although, Ruby hugs him in few episodes, and he hugs her back. **In Sunny Daze, Skull Boy is interested on what Ruby wanted to tell him before it rains. *His idle is 'freeze frames'. Category:Characters Category:Skeletons Category:Males